


All I Have To Bring

by sphinx01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, wedding gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: “You know what, Pads,” Lily said cheerfully. “One of these days, you and I will become friends.”





	All I Have To Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to grayseeker for helping me with the tenses :)

**All I Have To Bring**

**xxx**

“James,” Lily chided when a head of black hair was poked around the door to her dressing room. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony!”

“Want me to tell him that?” Sirius asked.

She laughed and beckoned him to enter, and when he did, she spun several times, making the ample skirt of her wedding dress billow and swing. “What d’you think? Good enough?”

Sirius made a so-so gesture, and she picked up the old game, standing with her hands on her hips and gasping in mock indignation. Sirius grinned.

“Here,” he said, thrusting a scrunched-up piece of packing paper into her hand. “Add this, and you’ll be good to go.”

Lily raised a questioning eyebrow, but he just looked at her, his face perfectly straight. Curious, she unwrapped the paper.

It revealed a small brooch, decorated with intricate floral ornaments and generously strewn with emeralds. The gemstones twinkled with every movement like tiny green stars in a silvery sky. “Holy crap,” Lily said.

“You like it?” Had Sirius been in his dog form, he’d probably have been wagging his tail. “I thought about having the stones swapped for something blue, but Remus said the green goes with your eyes.”

“Pads,” Lily said carefully. “We did talk about you not spending a fortune on this wedding, right?”

“Yeah, well, that’s the best part,” Sirius said blithely. “That baby didn’t cost me one Sickle. Just a friendly chat or two with my mom.”

Discomfort settled heavily in Lily’s stomach. She had never learned the full story, but she knew that Sirius’ family was a sore point with him, and kind of a taboo among the Marauders. You didn’t speak of it unless it was absolutely necessary. “You... saw your mother?”

He shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugging. “It’s kind of an heirloom. You know, for the eldest son to give to his bride on their wedding day? But I won’t get married, so I thought it would make a nice gift. Since you marry my best friend and all.”

Lily stared at him, unable to say what touched her more: the gift itself, the fact that he had confronted his mother to acquire it, or the way he spoke about his planned agamy, which somehow didn’t sound like the usual ‘Why-buy-the-cow’ talk at all. She had to blink a few times.

“Sirius,” she said very gently. “I cannot possibly accept this.”

“Sure you can.”

“I really -”

“Now listen, Zora,” Sirius cut in, his voice suddenly sharp and loud enough to be heard in the next room. “There’s exactly two ways how this conversation can end. Either you take the damn thing and wear it, or I swear on Merlin’s hairy arse I’ll throw it into the next gutter. I don’t need it, and I certainly don’t _want_ it.”

Lily took in his clenched fists, his flashing eyes, and knew that if she didn’t relent, he would do exactly that. “Alright,” she said. “On one condition, though.”

Sirius frowned, but didn’t protest, so she continued. “You promise that if you ever want it back, for whatever reason, you will tell me.”

He gave a short, derisive laugh, but she refused to be deterred. “I’ll be honored to wear it, but I’m just safekeeping it for you. It’s yours whenever you want it. Deal?”

Sirius looked rather skeptical. He eyed her pensively for a long moment, probably trying to figure out what the catch was. Lily stood her ground firmly, and finally he shrugged. “Whatever. Deal.”

They shook hands. Lily set about fastening the brooch to her bodice, and in the mirror she could see Sirius watching her, a small smile curling his lips which disappeared the moment she turned to face him again. “There,” he said with an exasperated gesture. “Now was that so hard?”

And what was Lily to do except laugh and draw him into a warm embrace. He stiffened, but just for a moment before he hugged her back. “You know what, Pads,” she said cheerfully. “One of these days, you and I will become friends.”

“Can’t argue with the bride,” Sirius muttered.

_***Fin*** _

**Author's Note:**

>  _Disclaimer:_ The Harry Potter universe belongs to Mrs Rowling. I do not make any money with this fic.


End file.
